Julidizor2016's Fan Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Julidizor2016's Fan Fiction Wiki You may not love me, but I LOVE fanfiction! And crossovers. This wiki should have fanmade stories that sound good! It will be good to know here, especially with Olivia meeting Fievel in "Olivia Goes West". Describe your topic My name is Anna Dizor. But here, you can call me Julidizor2016. I used to be referred to as 16judizor, Daviddizor, and Daviddizor1. The good guys on this wiki are Bubbles8218, Chomper4, Manta-Bee, User:73.38.109.192, User:76.28.75.140, User:32.210.56.203, Jillian1234, 761954, and myself. The bad guys are Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Ditto Creeper Bot, and Lady Lostris. Rules *No sisters marrying brothers allowed. Not on here, anyway. *New voice actors permitted. *No blaming or threatening good users. *No throwing tantrums about sisters marrying brothers. *No bad language. *No fighting. *No story bullying the non-troublemakers. *No vandalizing the characters' pages. No vandalism at all! *Snow White parodies, Cinderella parodies, Peter Pan parodies, Pinocchio parodies, Jungle Book parodies, Robin Hood parodies, Sleeping Beauty parodies, and other movie parodies are permitted. *No editing pages without my permission. *No tantrums about being married. *Do not talk about shoving any users up different cartoon characters' noses. It's not nice, and it's disgusting! *No diaper fetish stories allowed. *No boyfriends yelling at girlfriends. If you do them, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends. *Don't you ever think about blocking Bubbles8218, Jillian1234, 761954, Manta-Bee, 73.38.109.192, 76.28.75.140, 32.210.56.203, or even me! *The king and queen from "Tangled" are King Frederic and Queen Arianna, not King Malcom and Queen Aurelia! *The cub from Lion King 2's name is KOVU! Not KAVU, so no renaming "Kovu" to "Kavu"! *If you do the Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Minnie Mouse and her friends stories. *If you do the Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to either the Daisy Duck and her friends stories or the Lahwhinie and her friends stories. *For the married stories, I want to have "There was dancing and eating" in place of "There was dancing, eating, and drinking". *For the sleepover stories, I will have "playing video games" in place of "playing video games and cd roms". And I will also have "eating pizza and other snacks" in place of "eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks". *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. If you do, they will be renamed to non troublemakers running away. *If you do boyfriends apologizing to other girlfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends yelling at other girlfriends. *No grounded stories out of Daviddizor, User:73.38.109.192, User:76.28.75.140, User:32.210.56.203, Jillian1234, 761954, or me. Ever! *No more innapropriate articles. *Do not upload any more naked pictures. *If you do the Johnny Test and his friends stories, they will be renamed to the Ronno and his friends stories. *Jillian1234, Bubbles8218, and I need to use Mowgli and Pudge as Minnie's brothers, Cody and Edmond as Alice's brothers, Bambi and Thumper as Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee as Amy's brothers, Young Simba and Flower as Kilala Reno's brothers, and Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz as Namine's brothers. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor need to use Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner as Minnie Mouse's brothers, Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson as Alice's brothers, Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel as Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Gumball and Darwin as Amy's brothers, Chowder and Augie Doggie as Kilala Reno's brothers, and Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf as Namine's brothers. *BlueKraid can use Gumball and Darwin as Minnie Mouse's brothers, Charmy Bee and Skunk as Alice's brothers, Young Sonic and Pudge as Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf as Amy's brothers, Tails and Young Tails as Kilala Reno's brothers, and Buster Bunny and Pierre as Namine's brothers. *761954 uses Daisy Duck as Minnie Mouse's sister and Pudge as her brother, Cody and Edmond as Alice's brothers, John Darling and Michael Darling as Wendy Darling's brothers, Bambi and Gideon as Princess Cholena's brothers, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck as Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Ventus and Max Goof as Kairi's brothers, Cream the Rabbit as Tikal's brother and Cheese the Chao as her brother, Riku as Kilala Reno's brother and Babs Bunny as her sister, Buster Bunny and Stitch as Susan Test's brothers, Prince Oliver and Danny Darling as Namine's brothers, Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz as Lola Bunny's brothers, and Norman Frierson and Theodore Seville as Sawyer's brothers. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse